FANTASIAS
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Romance,Lemon] Depois de uma missão bem sucedida... Tudo pode acontecer. Peergunte a Omi o que o Aya pode ser capaz. Casal: Aya e Omi. Oneshort


**Título**: Fantasias  
**Anime **: Weiss Kreuz  
**Autora**: Litha-chan  
**Casal**: Aya e Omi  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, lemon/Romance  
**Status**: Completa – One-short

**Nota**: Esta fic foi baseada no episódio 4 de WK Kapitel.

* * *

_Esta fic é um presente para minha mamy fofa__**Evil Kitsune** __que é uma pessoa linda, maravilhosa, carismática e super 1000._

_Mamy espero que goste deste meu presentinho. Tentei fazer da melhor maneira possível com estes dois lindos fofos. _

_Beijos 1000_

_

* * *

_

**FANTASIAS**

**oOo **

Já estava anoitecendo quando o grupo resolveu retornar para casa logo após mais uma missão bem sucedida.

Na ânsia, Yoji e Ken foram os primeiros a entrarem na casa largando assim todo o material de trabalho no meio da confortável sala de estar, para logo em seguida correrem em direção a cozinha, já que seus estômagos estavam reclamando de fome.

Aya pouco se importou com o comportamento dos dois integrantes, tinha em mente uma deliciosa ducha para relaxar seus músculos tensos. Já Omi, subiu direto para o seu quarto a fim de fazer o costumeiro relatório pós-missão.

_'Líder Shigemi Yoko e seus seguidores da Clantin House foram executados. _

_Missão bem sucedida sem nenhum problema, refém Sakura Tomoe foi recuperada sem maiores danos._

_Bombay'._

Omi digitava o relatório com pressa, mas sem perder a responsabilidade que desde cedo lhe fôra cobrada. Seu estômago também estava reclamando de fome, havia ficado muito tempo sem uma digna refeição e além do mais teria que tomar um banho para tirar aquele cheiro de suor que impregnava seu jovem corpo podendo assim finalmente relaxar nos braços de seu amado.

Depois de ter terminado o relatório e ter enviado o mesmo para Pérsia, recolheu algumas roupas em seu armário e direcionou-se ao banheiro de seu quarto. Já havia retirado toda roupa dando uma pequena olhada no espelho observando seu corpo antes de entrar debaixo da deliciosa ducha morna. Sentia a água percorrer cada pedaço de pele como se fosse uma carícia. Podia ficar ali por horas se deliciando com aquele calor, mas ainda tinha coisas a fazer. Pegou o sabonete e começou a desliza-lo pelo corpo, limpando cada canto, tocando, sentindo. Sorriu ao imaginar um banho a dois naquele momento.

Depois de alguns longos minutos, Omi fechou a torneira dando por encerrado seu banho. Esticou o braço para pegar a toalha felpuda azul escuro que se encontrava em um gancho ao lado do box. Enxugou-se rapidamente enquanto pensava o que poderia fazer para agradar seu koi. _'Humm... acho que terei que pensar enquanto janto' _Pensou com um sorrisinho maroto. Olhou para seu pijama e soltou um pequeno suspiro _'Acho que ta mais do que na hora de comprar um pijama descente'_.

Terminado seu banho, Omi desceu para cozinha torcendo para que ainda restasse alguma coisa comestível, pois se dependesse de Yoji e Ken, seria bem provável não ter mais nada naquela cozinha e com isto Omi teria que cozinhar para si próprio novamente.

Por fim chegando a cozinha observou que todos já haviam jantado. Balançando a cabeça tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes fôra deixado sozinho na mesma situação. Ficou chateado porque até mesmo seu koi não havia lhe esperado. Não era sempre que conseguia jantar com Aya, mas mesmo assim em sua mente desejava passar mais tempo em coisas triviais com o ruivo do que apenas raros momentos que conseguiam.

Passado algum tempo, Omi já tinha terminado sua refeição e limpado toda a bagunça que Yoji e Ken haviam deixado. A louça estava toda arrumada e assim pode se direcionar ao seu quarto para descansar.

"Bem... acho que Aya-kun deseja ficar sozinho esta noite, caso contrário ele já estaria ao meu lado". O louro falava baixo enquanto subia as escadas com seus olhos azuis já marejados.

Passando em frente à porta do quarto de seu amado, Omi ficou tentado a bater e entrar, mas como não estava ouvindo nenhum barulho do quarto, pensou que Aya já se encontrava dormindo, com isto deu meia volta e prosseguiu para o seu quarto sentindo-se completamente abandonado.

Foi abrindo a porta lentamente com a cabeça baixa em total desanimo, fechando-a logo atrás de si. Quando elevou seus tristes olhos azuis em direção a cama, os mesmo antes tão cabisbaixos, agora estava adquirindo um maravilhoso brilho de alegria e em seu rosto um sorriso estava despontando. A visão de Aya ali deitado, esparramado e bem á vontade lhe esperando, fôra maravilhosa.

"Pensei que você fosse ficar lá embaixo o resto da noite". O ruivo falava com os olhos semicerrados ao sentir o cheiro doce que vinha do corpo de Omi. Adorava aquele perfume.

"Aya-kun... eu achei que você queria ficar sozinho e que até já se encontrava dormindo". Segurava a barra do pijama para conter seu nervosismo. Sempre ficava assim perto do ruivo quando estavam a sós.

"Eu? Ficar sozinho hoje a noite? Não mesmo. Omi, venha até aqui". Um sorriso discreto dançava nos finos lábios de Aya. E suas últimas palavras denotavam uma ordem.

"Sim...". Omi apenas obedeceu se aproximando da cama e claro... do ruivo.

Os olhos de Aya agora se encontravam bem abertos. O sorriso ainda estava em seu rosto. Somente Omi tinha o prazer de ver esta faceta de Aya. O ruivo sentia-se tão bem ao lado do jovem a ponto de deixar até mesmo o velho Ran vir à tona com seus sorrisos marotos e palavras confortáveis, mas este sempre era mesclado com a nova personalidade de Ran, ou seja, Aya era uma parte mais do que vívida atualmente.

"Sabe o que desejo Omi? Desde que te vi com aquela roupa utilizada na missão de hoje, eu tive alguns pensamentos... alguns desejos... fantasias". Aya segurou nas mãos habilidosas de Omi puxando-o mais para perto.

"Aya-kun, o que você está querendo realmente?". O louro estava desconfiado, mas também se encontrava curioso.

"Que você vista novamente aquela roupa com direito a meias, kêpe e luvas, e venha me recepcionar. O resto... você sabe muito bem o que desejo". O sorriso de Aya era malicioso, mas quase se tornou em uma gargalhada ao ver os olhos de Omi se arregalando perante a imagem que o menos com certeza fizera em sua mente.

"AYA-KUN... Você é um pervertido". Esta última palavra foi dita bem baixo e o jovem não estava acreditando no pedido que seu koi acabara de fazer.

"Só quando estou com você é que fico assim Omi". O sorriso sumiu por alguns segundos. Realmente o Aya que todos conheciam nunca e de longe seria este que se encontrava no quarto de Omi. O frio espadachim era extremamente recluso com os demais e só falava o necessário.

Aya se movimentou um pouco para o lado pegando uma sacola e estendeu a mesma para o jovem louro indicando que não aceitaria uma recusa. Omi sem muito poder rebater, segurou a sacola e foi caminhando para o banheiro.

Demorou-se pouco para se arrumar. Sabia muito bem como prender as roupas, as meias e todo o resto. Olhou para a maquiagem e suspirou. Não iria colocar tudo, mas apenas pegou o brilho incolor e passou em seus lábios a fim de deixa-los mais... Chamativos.

A visão de Aya sobre caiu na figura agora prostrada a porta do banheiro.

Omi estava lindo. Envergonhado, mas tentadoramente lindo aos olhos do ruivo. Tudo combinava com seu adorado koi. O louro estava vestido com um uniforme de aeromoça, o mesmo utilizado na missão. A vestimenta era composta de meia-calça marrom, blusa branca com uma gravata rosa, luvas brancas, saia, blazer e kepe da cor azul escuro e os últimos acessórios eram os sapatos de salto alto que deixavam Omi mais próximo de seus lábios.

Quando Aya terminou de analisar a maravilhosa figura a sua frente, estava se sentindo paralisado, mas os orbes violetas demonstravam um enorme desejo. Mentalmente Aya já se encontrava despindo Omi com os olhos, o que estava faltando era colocar em prática.

"Sr. Fujimiya Aya, o senhor deseja alguma coisa antes da viagem?" Omi resolveu entrar na fantasia de seu amado.

"Desejo sim...". Aya levantou-se e foi caminhando em direção ao louro que já se encontrava no meio do quarto com um ar prestativo.

"Se eu puder lhe ajudar... estou a sua disposição Sr. Fujimiya". Omi estava um pouco corado, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir internamente com a situação.

Aya não disse nada apenas segurou o jovem pela cintura puxando-o de encontro ao seu corpo. Omi estava sentindo seu corpo todo em brasas só de estar encostado em Aya. O ruivo tocou levemente o rosto de Omi com uma de suas mãos, fazendo com que o mais novo retribui-se o toque depositando um beijo na palma da mão do espadachim.

Depois da troca de carinho inicial, Aya pegou Omi no colo e foi levando-o para cama enquanto ficava embevecido pelo louro. Ao deposita-lo na cama Aya deixou sua fala ser ouvida de forma rouca e sexy.

"Omi, você é lindo... eu não me imagino vivendo sem você. Não mais". Era uma declaração com certeza. Os olhos de Omi brilharam perante a isto.

"Aya, não fale mais nada... apenas me beije!". Omi não queria falar, simplesmente não precisava ser dita mais palavras.

Aya logo atendeu o pedido de seu jovem amante e começou a beija-lo com ternura, mas gradativamente a intensidade foi aumentando e pouco tempo depois Aya estava quase devorando os fartos lábios de Omi que ele notara possuir antes um brilho.

Aos poucos o ruivo foi despindo o louro e a cada peça de roupa retirada, Aya despejava longos beijos e leves mordidas na pele exposta, fazendo com que Omi se contorcesse na cama.

O ruivo começou a retirar primeiro as meias desferindo beijos molhados por toda extensão das pernas de Omi, fazendo o jovem ir á lua apenas com aqueles toques. Em seguida retirou o kêpe e atirou-o longe em algum lugar do quarto. Depois foi a vez da gravata que foi lentamente retirada, enquanto isto, Aya se deliciava beijando o rosto de seu amante. Em frações de segundos retirou logo blazer. Neste momento o ruivo parou para observar Omi e constatar que seu objetivo estava sendo alcançado.

Omi estava ofegante, seu rosto estava levemente corado, seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente e sua boca encontrava-se entreaberta e úmida, pois Omi passava constantemente a língua entre os lábios.

Aya vendo esta imagem tratou logo de retirar as suas roupas ficando apenas de cueca. Omi levou seu olhar para o volume escondido por detrás da seda macia que Aya sempre usava. A excitação do ruivo era extremamente visível, mas o espadachim não iria perder o controle tão facilmente. Aproximou seu corpo novamente de Omi e aos poucos foi desabotoando a blusa branca que ainda não havia sido retirada, fazendo com que esta caísse pelos ombros do menor.

O ruivo começou a acariciar o peito do jovem sob si arrancando dele vários suspiros e gemidos. Quando seus dedos deslizaram para os mamilos, Omi não conteve um gemido mais alto, e esta reação de seu koi fez Aya sorrir, pois sabia que Omi já estava perdendo a compostura e não demoraria muito para o menor estar gritando, gemendo e falando palavras incompreensíveis em um tom alto.

Adorava ver seu koi sair da pose de menino educado e tímido, se transformando em uma criatura repleta de luxúria, sedento por prazer. E era assim que Aya desejava ter Omi esta noite.

Parou um pouco as investidas para fitar o rosto de seu amante que já se encontrava corado.

"Omi... você colocou aquela peça?". Aya sussurrava próximo ao ouvido de seu amado notando este se arrepiar todo com aquele ato.

"Ham... hum... co-lo-quei...". Omi quase não conseguia falar corretamente e Aya sabia o poder que exercia sobre ele.

"Omi... você me quer?". Mais uma vez Aya sussurrava próximo ao ouvido do menor mordendo de leve o lóbulo em uma pequena provocação tentando deixar Omi desorientado.

"Aya... onegai... não me torture ma... is". O louro queria Aya, mas não conseguia organizar nem as palavras. Parecia que todo o seu vasto e culto vocábulo havia desaparecido como mágica.

"Então peça Omi. Diga o que deseja". Adorava torturar seu pequeno amante. Vê-lo se contorcer em busca de contato, vê-lo corar mais ainda por ter que pedir certas coisas.

"Aya...". Disse meio manhoso enquanto fitava os orbes violetas que continham um brilho malicioso.

"Peça e será atendido". Sorriu antes de mordiscar o pescoço alvo de Omi.

"Quero você... por favor...". Dizia segurando os braços de Aya.

"Fazendo o quê? Diga-me Omi...". Desceu uma de suas mãos pela lateral da perna esquerda de Omi, apertando a coxa e dando um leve tapa.

"Me possua Aya... quero você dentro... de mim, agora". O desespero de Omi fez com que um lado dele saísse. O tão doce e sempre recatado louro, sabia dar ordens e queria que elas fossem logo efetuadas.

Aya sorriu ao fitar o rosto de seu amante e ver o ar autoritário mesclado a luxúria nos orbes azuis.

"Agora sim...". Mordeu mais uma vez o alvo pescoço e logo sussurrou para o menor com um tom de predador. "Omi... hoje vou te comer muito...".

Sentiu a mordida em sua pele sensível e soltou um gemido... "Humm... então pare de falar e... me coma...".

Aya estava se deliciando com a falta de compostura que começava a tomar o pequeno louro. Quem poderia imaginar que por detrás daquela fachada de menino inocente, se escondia um ser nada casto?

A mão que se encontrava na coxa, foi deslizando para debaixo da saia encontrando um fecho. Sorriu para seu pequeno koi e este lhe devolveu o mesmo sorriso com malícia ao sentir que Aya estava abrindo-o.

Os lábios do ruivo começaram a percorrer a pele quente de Omi. Foram deslizando do pescoço para o tórax, encontrando os mamilos já túrgidos e sensíveis a quaisquer tipos de toque. A língua de Aya começou a passear em círculos lentamente sobre um dos mamilos, arrancando assim pequenos gemidos de Omi.

Omi se remexia sob o corpo de Aya. Aquela língua sempre lhe tirava a sanidade, lhe levava ao paraíso, lhe proporcionava incontáveis prazeres. Levou uma das mãos para boca mordendo-a para conter os gemidos mais altos, enquanto a outra segurava fortemente os fios ruivos entre os dedos. Aya continuava seu percurso, beijando e lambendo cada parte, brincando com o fundo umbigo do louro, deixando-o úmido de tanto lambe-lo.

O ruivo ao descer mais elevou a saia de Omi notando que este estava com uma pequena tanga preta e uma cinta. A mesma que ele havia já liberto o fecho de um dos lados e a mesma tbm era da cor preta. Sorriu ao deslumbrar como Omi ficava perfeito com aquelas peças. E também podia notar o volume que ameaçava sair da tanga de tão excitado seu amante se encontrava.

Omi apenas gemia e mordia a mão ao sentir que agora Aya estava descendo sua peça de roupa intima deixando a vista aos olhos famintos do ruivo, o seu membro totalmente rijo.

Aya não queria perder muito tempo e tão logo já havia retirado a tanga, seus olhos fitaram o rosto corado de Omi enquanto abocanhava o membro do menor e sem hesitação começou a suga-lo lentamente.

Omi acabou deixando um gemido mais alto ser ouvido ao sentir a umidade da boca de Aya em seu membro. Seus olhos que haviam se serrado, agora se abriam para poder olhar aquela cena. Ficou mais excitado ainda ao ver seu membro sumindo dentro da boca de seu amado para logo depois reaparecer.

Aya continuou a sugar o membro rijo até sentir o corpo de Omi se retesando anunciando um futuro clímax. Interrompeu a felação e tal ato deixou um pequeno louro frustrado.

O ruivo subiu o corpo indo em direção aos lábios de Omi. Um beijo sensual e ao mesmo tempo voraz foi trocado entre os dois e invertendo as posições, Aya fez com que Omi se colocasse sentado sobre seus quadris.

"A...ya...". Omi estava ofegante e seus olhos estavam turvos de desejo.

O ruivo apenas sorriu ao ver seu amado se posicionando melhor para receber o membro de Aya. "Cavalgue pra mim...Omi". A voz era rouca e embargada de tesão.

O loiro lambeu os lábios sedutoramente e começou a descer sobre o falo rijo de Aya, sentindo-se preenchido a cada centímetro pelo seu amante. Era uma delícia estar assim com ele.

Aya apertava as coxas de Omi enquanto sua cabeça se afundava em meio às almofadas. Omi era por demais apertado e o louro ainda se contraia mais ainda deixando Aya quase louco.

"Hummm Ayaaa...". Sentia-se preenchido e por incrível que poderia parecer não estava doendo, pelo contrário, estava louco para começar a cavalgar em Aya, louco para ouvir os gemidos que somente ele conseguia arrancar daquele ruivo.

Omi começou lentamente a se movimentar. Subia e descia se contraindo mais a cada segundo. Seus quadris começaram um lento movimento circular enquanto descia sobre o membro do ruivo. Conforme a excitação tomava posse de seu ser, Omi aumentava a velocidade da cavalgada. Seu corpo estava entrando em um frenesi ao escutar os gemidos de seu amante ainda mais ao sentir este ora lhe arranhando as coxas, ora lhe apertando as nádegas em incentivo a movimento do corpo de Omi.

O louro estava adorando aquilo. Sempre adorava as noites intensas que tinha com Aya. Sedutoramente levou uma de suas mãos até um de seus túrgidos mamilos e começou apertá-los enquanto Aya lhe fitava, a outra mão que antes estava tendo os dedos sugados, foi descendo em direção ao seu membro em busca de maior prazer para si.

Aya juntou uma de suas mãos a de Omi e ambas se fecharam em torno do membro do louro começando a manipulação ao mesmo rítimo que a cavalgada se encontrava.

O quarto estava envolto em pura luxuria e gemidos podiam muito bem ser ouvidos. Omi já não estava mais conseguindo se controlar e tão logo pôde sentir-se invadido pelo orgasmo intenso de Aya, o louro também acabou gozando liberando seu sêmen pelo tórax do ruivo e em suas mãos.

Aya mesmo ainda atordoado pelo clímax, puxou o corpo de Omi para ficar deitado em cima do seu enquanto distribuía beijos cálidos por todo os rosto do menor que ainda estava se recuperando.

"Te amo". Foi dito baixo, em um sussurro que somente Omi poderia ouvir.

"Também te amo Aya". Falou fitando os orbes violetas e não pode deixar um pequeno sorriso lhe escapar dos lábios.

"Humm, ta rindo do quê?". O ruivo tentava em vão fazer uma cara séria.

"Hummm deixa-me ver... se toda missão eu tiver que me disfarçar... Acho que descobri um fetiche seu". Comentou com uma cara pensativa, mas com um sorriso discreto.

Aya não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada. Realmente se toda missão ele tivesse essa oportunidade, Omi teria muito trabalho a fazer.

"Alias... Sr. Fujimiya Aya. Está satisfeito com o serviço prestado?". Perguntou com uma cara de anjo.

"Ohh sim... muito satisfeito, mas creio que teremos que rever alguns tópicos deste serviço". Comentou acariciando as costas de seu amante.

"Sim claro. Estamos aqui para servi-lo da melhor maneira Sr.". Riu e piscou para o ruivo.

**oOo**

"Ai céus, espero que eles não recomecem com toda aquela gritaria, é frustrante e tira o sono". Comentou Ken se revirando na cama pensando se agora conseguiria dormir, mas tendo o seu desejo fracassado ao ouvir novos barulhos do quarto ao lado.

"Nunca mais deixo o Omi se vestir de aeromoça... Droga... EU QUERO DORMIR". Gritou e jogou o travesseiro na parede do quarto, frustrado.

**The end

* * *

**

**Espero que tenham gostado desta fic curtinha, mas de coração.**

**Bjins e espero algum comentário. **


End file.
